Modifying computer stored material typically comprises a complicated and inefficient process with little flexibility. A user wishing to retrieve accurate material may not have the ability or authorization to generate modifications to the material. Inaccurate material may cause computer functions to malfunction. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.